


【瞳耀】《伪.SCI谜案集第三部》惑局之十一

by zyx900800



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800
Relationships: 瞳耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【瞳耀】《伪.SCI谜案集第三部》惑局之十一

《伪.SCI谜案集第三部》

惑局（十一）

“你怎么解释凶器球棒上沾有的刘子爱血迹，还有牛天华的指纹？”展耀突然道

“血迹应该是不小心沾到的！Jack说他那天曾经用球棒‘弄过’刘子爱的......身体！”胡全敬似乎也不耻牛天华的变态行为，话说的吞吞吐吐的，然后他又道“家里的球棒都是Jack自己收集的，上面肯定都有他的指纹啊！”

“那你又怎么解释刘子爱前额的凹陷部位和球棒头部形状完全相同？这可不是沾一下就能造成的！”展耀立刻又道“难不成球棒会自己撞到刘子爱的额头上吗？”

“这——”胡全敬卡壳了。牛天华一直不承认自己用球棒打过刘子爱，可是二次验尸后证据指出，刘子爱额头上的伤是两次叠加所造成的，带血的球棒和上面卡着的衣物碎片就是证物，最终牛天华的过失伤人变成了故意杀人！

“还有——”见展耀还要继续。“好了，展耀！”白羽瞳马上出声示意他不必说了，冷着脸对胡全敬道“胡律师，这些话你应该去和法官说，我们SCI只负责破案提供证据！”

“可是——”胡全敬哪能甘心。

“没有可是，如果你对本案有任何疑义请通过正常程序向法院提出申诉！我们没有权利也没有义务听你说这些主观臆测！”说完白羽瞳冲门外喊了一声“来个人，送胡律师！”

“……”办公室门口挤着听墙角的众组员。

一阵推搡之后，王韶进了来，做了个请走的姿势，道“胡律师，请吧！”

胡全敬又看了一眼白羽瞳和展耀，见二人都面无表情，只好叹了一口气拿着包出去了。

等他出了SCI大门，众组员便从门外涌到白羽瞳办公室里，忍不住七嘴八舌起来。

赵富举着大拇指冲展耀道“展博士您可真牛！一个问题接着一个问题，直接把这个胡律师给怼得哑口无言了！”

马韩也道“可不是，最后他还被咱白sir义正词严的教育了！想一想那天他在法庭上吐沫横飞，替那个变态辩护的样子我就恶心，今天您二位可替那些受害女孩收拾了这种只为钱的渣律师，简直大快人心啊！”

“那是，咱SCI是那么好进的！”送完胡全敬王韶也进了来，道“刚才你们都没注意吧，那个胡律师进门时就一付魂不守舍的样子，出去时直接成蔫黄瓜了！”

众组员又是一阵大笑，还想继续吐槽，却被白羽瞳给赶回大办公室了。

白羽瞳回过头，看着坐在椅子上发呆的展耀，道“猫儿，怎么又愣神儿了？”

“嗯！”展耀这下才注意到办公室里只剩下两人了，便道“大家都回去了？”

“猫儿，你不会真相信那个律师的话吧？就牛天华那种人，为了脱罪编什么理由也不奇怪，况且他说的那些根本没有证据可依啊！”白羽瞳一抬左腿，半搭半坐在办公桌上，一双精光闪闪的眸子盯着展耀。

“小白！”展耀轻声道“之前牛天华什么都推的一干二净，结果后来证据一个接一个的被发现，且全部铁证如山才定了他的罪！照理说他根本没有翻身可能，怎么还让律师来找咱们想要翻案？”

“肯定是不甘心啊！”白羽瞳撇撇嘴，道“牛长海就这么一个独孙被判了25年，哪能甘心让他年纪轻轻就去坐牢啊！”

“这是人之常情！可我想说的是另一方面，就是之前咱们讨论过的。案子破得太顺太快了，反而让我觉得很不安！”

“所以呢！”白羽瞳晃着一条大长腿，一副洗耳恭听的样子。

“所以胡律师说的那些话虽然我反驳了，但心里却立刻联想到之前我们一直忽略的某些疑点！首先，发现刘子爱的那个涵洞，长期有流浪汉居住，还把尸体丢在那里，就像故意等人发现一样！其次，刘子爱身上的N.H纹身，牛天华不承认是他刻的。而且之前他强暴过的那些女孩，也没有哪个人说他有这个癖好。还有，用张灿灿手机发出短信的人到底是谁？匿名给你寄受害女孩照片的人又是谁？最重要的是，我觉得：牛天华先推倒刘子爱后又拿球棒击打她致死这一点很奇怪，就算他想杀人灭口，也不可能两次击打都正好在同一个地方吧？”说到这里展耀抬起头，眼神锐利似电，道“就像在用一个伤口掩盖另一个伤口一样！”

白羽瞳听他说着说着，神色也逐渐凝重起来，正色道“猫儿，你想怎么查？”

“先从牛天华周围的人查起吧！”展耀就知道白羽瞳最能理解自己的想法。

于是白展两人再次提审了牛天华的两个跟班，这两个人白羽瞳和展耀都见过，就是之前在别墅外看见的那个小个子，他叫方锋，和另一个年龄稍大些的，叫李汉强。

这两人到现在只过了一遍堂，然后就一直待在惩教所里。听说牛天华刚被判了25年，可把两人吓得够呛，生怕自己也被连累判个10年8年的。所以见到办案警察找他们来协助调查，都认为减刑有望，不等白羽瞳逼问，就争先恐后的说出来，生怕晚了被对方抢了戴罪的功。

不过他们两个就是跟着牛天华混吃喝的小喽啰，知道的东西其实也不多，大多都是些无用的，直到白展两人听到梁浩欢这个名字。

白羽瞳的直觉告诉他这个人与方李两人有很大不同，便问“你们所说的这个梁浩欢到底是什么人？”

李汉强抢着道“他是牛天华的表哥！在美国念书工作，这次是回来探望牛老爷子的。”

方锋补充说“这人特别能装，总是一付谁也看不上的样子！但牛家老爷子很喜欢他，牛少也说他学历高，懂得多，还让我们多和他学呢！”他顿了顿，接着又说“牛少这人脾气特暴，唯独对他这个表哥很热情，据说是因为小时候梁浩欢救过他一命！”

“这个梁浩欢参与强暴绑架应聘女性的事了吗？”展耀问

“应该不知道吧！毕竟他最近才回来，我们也就偶尔在一起喝酒唱K来着！不过两位阿sir的车在别墅门口被牛天华看见那天，欢哥就在别墅里来着，后来出来劝了牛少几句，牛少心情一好，就非要给欢哥展示一下自己驯服......不是，是欺负刘子爱的手段。欢哥当时看了几眼也没什么特别表示，还劝牛少差不多就行了，别把人弄死了！后来牛少要留他喝酒他都拒绝了，当晚就走了！”李汉强说了一大堆，看来他对这个梁浩欢的印象还不错，一口一个欢哥的。

“哎呀！两位阿sir，刘子爱的事是这个梁浩欢报的警吧？我看他就不顺眼，那眼睛里黑呼呼的，盯着看一会儿都瘆得慌儿！”方峰刚才没插上话，好不容易联想到这点，立刻一顿拍大腿

“放屁！”李汉强马上呛他“你就是嫉妒牛少对欢哥比你好吧，如果欢哥报了警，阿sir还用得着来问咱们？”

“你说谁放屁？”  
“你啊，蠢货！方疯子！”  
“哎，死强仔你找死呢！”  
......

没管两人狗咬狗，白羽瞳和展耀出了惩教所，坐在车上他问展耀“猫儿，看来这个梁浩欢很有问题啊！”

“嗯，而且最让我在意的就是：从头到尾，我们没都没有注意到这个人的存在！”展耀道“这才是最大的问题！”

“你是不是想说，他很可能就是这案子背后的推手？”白羽瞳皱眉道“可怎么一点也没有他参与案子的痕迹啊！”

“这就是此人的高明之处了！他分明就在牛天华身边，却一直游离在案子之外，连牛天华的两个跟班对他的看法都是天差地别，可见此人的真实性情必定隐藏很深......总之，我们去见见本人吧！”展耀想了想，道

“呦，小猫咪想打草惊蛇！”白羽瞳唇角一勾

“是啊，小老鼠要好好配合啊！”展耀回了他一个带着调皮的轻笑，灵气的眼神，微翘的薄唇……白大组长顿时被惊了艳，叹道：我老婆怎么这么好看！

“好哇，你这个胡乱撩人的小猫儿！”某只大老鼠头脑一热，直接弹开自己的安全带扣，欺过身就吻了上去

“？”懵圈的展小猫还不知发生了什么，被白羽瞳一把搂住后脑，然后立刻被两片温热的唇堵住了后面的问话，再然后就被霸道而热情的吻亲得眼冒金星，气息渐乱。

“你！”刚一张口，又被白羽瞳趁机侵入，一条软舌在自己口中翻卷搅弄，啧啧水声直让他脸发热耳发烧，展耀呼吸困难，身子一下子就软了下来。

虽然这时间惩教所门前没什么人，但毕竟也是大白天，继续这样搂着这软猫儿亲下去，白大组长都不敢保证自己会不会真的在车里把人给办了！

十多分钟后，亲饱的白大组长终于松开了手。咳，其实根本没亲够，不过就权当暂解心火吧！当然了，如果再不放开的话，估计他的后腰就要被展耀多掐出几朵花来了！

一抬头，白大组长赶紧露出一个讨好的笑，哄道“猫儿~我——”

“色老鼠！”没等白羽瞳说完，一小包纸巾迎面打在他鼻梁上，“擦完赶快走！”展耀半嗔半怒的道。

白羽瞳伸手抓住纸巾扯出一张随意擦了擦，却见身旁的展小猫别扭低着头，薄唇艳艳泛着水光愈发诱人！咳！要不是时间地点都不合适，真想再扑上去亲他个小猫儿脸红红~

  
*相信大家看到这里应该猜到知道真正的凶手是谁了吧？对了！雨兒早就猜对了，太厉害了，我给你鼓掌：呱唧呱唧！  
不过破案要讲求证据，虽然知道谁是凶手，但我还得要给他一个这么做的理由，所以故事还没结束~还有，这个案子的结局你们一定想不到！


End file.
